


All the Things She Said (Runnin' Through My Head)

by we_are_assassins1452 (Metonic_Cycle)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catra is She-Ra, Brainwashing, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Shadow Weaver is an Asshole, Slow To Update, Unrequited Love, more characters tba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/we_are_assassins1452
Summary: Catra drops her head, letting it fall forward- her red mask clanks softly against the glass. She lifts a hand and places it on the crystalline structure. Cold. It’s cold, like everything else here.Except for Adora.Adora is warm. She’s warm, and caring, and…The only thing that’s keeping Catra sane in this wretched place. The magicat now digs her claws into the glass, not caring that it means she’s probably leaving behind some scratch marks in it. Soon enough, she won’t have Adora anymore. She knows Shadow Weaver, she knows her games all too well, and she knows that sooner or later, that witch will tear them apart, tear them away from each other… forever.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 33





	1. Season 1: Episode 1 ~ The Sword Part I {Part 1}

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why the hell I'm writing this. There's already a buttload of other "Catra is She-Ra" AUs out there. Plus, I'm probably not going to be updating this very often. Whatever dsjjkfjkj I'm still writing this, for whatever reason I can't possibly fathom. :/

“Heeyy, Adora. How’s it hangin’?” Catra’s lips are curled into a wide smirk as she peers down the hole her best friend since childhood had fallen through just a couple of seconds ago.

“Catra,” the best friend in question starts, glaring up at the feline as she hangs onto her bo-staff with one hand- the one thing that managed to stop her fall by getting either end firmly wedged in between the walls during her short descent. “Did you really show up late and let us do all the _hard_ parts?? That’s low, even for you.”

Catra’s smirk doesn’t waver for even a second. “Awww. You know nothing’s too low for me.” She closes her eyes and laughs a bit, and then upon opening her eyes she reaches a clawed hand down towards her friend. “Now come on. You look _stupid_ hanging down there.”

~~~~

“You should’ve seen the look on your face- you were like, ‘Aah, nooo! _Betrayal!’”_ Catra flops onto the floor dramatically as if to emphasise her point. She sees the amused look on Adora’s face as she pulls on her uniform jacket, and her smile widens a fraction.

As she gets to her feet, tail swishing about behind her, Catra hears Adora release a playful scoff and start to speak as she approaches the locker. “Come on, Catra- we’re senior cadets now! I can’t believe you’re still pulling such childish, immature-” She pauses, eyes widening. She flings her arm up and points, shouting, _“Is that a mouse!”_

Catra’s whole body stiffens and her ears perk up as she listens for the telltale sounds of a certain tiny rodent. “What?! Where!? _Where?!?”_ She catches Adora’s silly little giggle and realises- there was no mouse. _Again._

“Are you ever going to not fall for that?” Adora asks teasingly, that stupid smile spread across her lips as she leans back against the locker and crosses her arms. Catra follows suit, shivering as the coolness of the metal door seeps through the cloth of her uniform, through her fur and skin, thoroughly chilling her back.

“I don’t know,” Catra shoots back, her tone equally playful. “Are you ever gonna let it go? It was _one_ time.”

“I know. But for some reason, it’s always funny.”

Catra snorts, and then darn well near jumps out of her fur when she hears _that_ voice.

“Adora.”

The feline digs her claws into her own arms, forcing her thoughts to remain here, in reality, in the now. _Don’t think- don’t think about it, Catra. You have to stay here. In the present. Don’t give_ her _a reason to lash out. Don’t._ Chills run down her spine, then through her arms, to her hands and fingers, and then back again.

“Shadow Weaver.”

Catra tilts her head towards Adora, her eyes resting on her best friend for a full two seconds before flicking towards Shadow Weaver. In the pit of her stomach, _something_ knotted up tightly, and the familiar loathing rose to her chest. She dug her claws harder into her flesh, drawing faint droplets of ebony-coloured blood.

“You have done well,” Shadow Weaver drawls to Adora, not even acknowledging the magicat’s presence.

 _Fine by me,_ Catra thinks.

“You’ve completed your training course in record time.”

“Uh- well-” Adora scratches the back of her head and nudges Catra’s shoulder with her own. _Adora, no- please don’t-_ “You know, Catra did too.”

“Ah, yes.” Catra forces her gaze to meet that of Shadow Weaver’s, and her heartrate begins to speed up. Adrenaline courses through her veins. She wants to run, to grab Adora by the wrist and just run to their little childhood hiding spot. Their safe place. Well, safe for Catra, anyway. Adora never had as much need for it as her best friend did. “How someone as unmotivated as you completed the course in that time, I’ll never know.”

The words slip out before she can clamp her own mouth shut. “Always serving up those pep talks, huh, Shadow Weaver?”

“Silence!” Remaining true to her name, the ever-changing layers of darkness surrounding Shadow Weaver seem to thicken, and Catra steps back, digging her claws deeper. “Do not be _flippant_ with me, cadet.”

The feline swallows hard, and mutters, “Sorry, Shadow Weaver…” The darkness recedes, and the harsh brightness of the room returns to normal. Catra breathes a sigh of relief, and relaxes her claws just slightly.

“Adora, walk with me.”

Adora hesitates, regarding her friend with a clearly concerned look. “Go on,” Catra tells her softly, offering her a pleasant- yet forced- smile. “I’ll meet up with you later. Now _go.”_

“Okay…” Adora still wears that expression of worry, scrutinising the magicat a moment longer before turning away and following after Shadow Weaver. As they round the corner and disappear to Horde Prime knows where, Catra’s fake smile instantly falls. Her lips curl into a scowl as her hands fall away from her arms.

The young feline trudges out the locker room, and down the empty hall ahead. She turns her head towards the crystal clear windows to her right, and stops. Tail flicking left and right and ears twitching, Catra takes a step towards the artificial barrier separating her from the outside world. Beyond the glass, she can see the rest of the Fright Zone sprawling outward. It’s ugly, this view. It’s ugly, and Catra hates it. She hates it with every fibre of her being. It’s a cage, in more ways than one, and from time to time she finds herself suffocating from the utter lack of freedom.

Catra drops her head, letting it fall forward- her red mask clanks softly against the glass. She lifts a hand and places it on the crystalline structure. Cold. It’s cold, like everything else here.

Except for Adora.

Adora is warm. She’s warm, and caring, and…

The only thing that’s keeping Catra sane in this wretched place. The magicat now digs her claws into the glass, not caring that it means she’s probably leaving behind some scratch marks in it. Soon enough, she won’t have Adora anymore. She knows Shadow Weaver, she knows her games all too well, and she knows that sooner or later, that witch will tear them apart, tear them away from each other… forever.

It’s inevitable.

And there’s not a thing she can do about it. Catra can feel her throat closing up, the muscles in it starting to ache horribly as she holds back the tears, the shudders. She grits her teeth, screwing her eyes shut and turning away from the window.

_Adora…_

A small shudder does finally escape, but that’s all. She manages to swallow down everything else, and, opening her eyes, Catra starts slowly trudging down the hall once more. _Right. Left. Left again. Right. Up the stairs. Onto the balcony._ She sees Adora leaning against the rail lining the steel platform, and a small smirk spreads across her lips as her earlier near-breakdown fades into the background, blurring not unlike a camera lens’ settings being adjusted.

Adora seems to be pretty lost in thought. Fine by Catra. The magicat scurries onto a nearby pipe and crouches low. Her tail swishes in anticipation. And then she leaps. She lands on top of Adora, knocking her down onto the floor with a loud _clank_. “Ack!”

“Hey, Adora! So what’d she say?” Her eyes widen slightly as they focus on the small yellow and green badge clipped to Adora’s shirt. “Ooo, what’s this?” Catra unclips it and leaps onto the balcony rail, tilting the badge in the light as she examines it. Her heart stops, skipping several beats, before steadying into its normal rhythm once more.

“Hey, give that back!” Catra doesn’t acknowledge her words, save for taking a moment to lightly smack her tail in Adora’s face- _without even looking_. “Argh- Catra- come on!”

“You’ve been promoted to Force Captain,” Catra says. She’s not sure if she should be happy about this or not. On the one hand, this means she and Adora just might be able to see the world together. Sure, they’d have to drag the rest of the team along obviously- but still. They could leave the Fright Zone, finally. They could leave _Shadow Weaver_.

On the other hand, Catra can sense something is off. Something that could potentially throw a wrench into this innocent little fantasy of hers. Adora’s posture and inability to meet her gaze says it all. “But… I’m… _we’re_ not going with you. Are we?”

“No,” Adora answers.

“Let me guess,” Catra goes on, a sharp bite sliding into her voice as she curls her fingers around that stupid badge. “Shadow Weaver.” She wants to crush the badge in her palm, crush it into tiny little pieces- but for one, it’s made of metal, and two, even if it hadn’t been, doing that would hurt Adora. She worked hard for this.

But so did Catra. So did the rest of their team.

“I _hate_ her,” Catra mutters with a low growl.

“Catra-”

 _“Don’t.”_ Catra hisses, anger boiling in her stomach, bubbling, _steaming_. Waiting for the teapot to finally just _burst_. She knew this would happen, that Shadow Weaver would find a way to separate them. She just never thought _today_ would be the day. “Just _don’t_. Okay? She’s doing this _on purpose,_ to break us apart-”

“No, she isn’t-”

“Yes, she _is!”_ Catra whips her head about, eyes narrowing, her sharp teeth showing as her lips curl into a snarl. “That’s _exactly_ what she’s doing, Adora! You just don’t want to see it.” She throws the badge down in her barely-partially-restrained anger. It bounces once, and then lands with a harsh _clatter_ in front of her friend’s shiny red boots. “Whatever. Think what you want, and take your stupid badge. You’ll probably need it for whenever Shadow Weaver sends you away.”

She leaps away, bounding across the pipes, not even hearing Adora shouting after her.

Soon enough, she finds herself curled up on her favourite metal platform- it juts out from just below the tip of the tower, overlooking the Fright Zone. The view is still ugly, but at least she could feel the fresh, cool air that sometimes blows in with a breeze from the world beyond.

She doesn’t know how long she’s been sitting there, alone, before she hears the scraping of boot soles against steel and the soft plop of none other than Adora sitting down beside her. “I’m sorry, Catra.”

No response.

“Hey.” Adora nudges Catra’s shoulder with her own. Still nothing. The magicat hears a tired sigh leave her friend’s lips, and then a set of softly clinking keys enters her field of vision. “Let’s say you and I borrow a skiff, hmm?”

Catra blinks, staring blankly at the keys for a full three seconds before her lips spread out into a wide grin and she snatches the precious pieces of metal from her best friend’s hand.

 _We could leave,_ she thinks. _Leave the Fright Zone, and take over Etheria_ ourselves _._ We _could be the ones calling the shots._

“Let’s do it.”

~~~~

“Woohooooo!” Catra shoves Adora aside, wrapping her fingers around the leather grip of the steering handle. “Alright, you had your turn- lemme drive for a bit!”

“Ack-!” Adora smacks into the side of the skiff, and she glares up at her feline friend through slightly narrowed eyes, though they lack any real malice. “Catra.” She pushes herself to her feet and reaches for the control. “We should probably turn around now, otherwise we won’t have enough fuel to make it back to the Fright Zone with the skiff-”

“Why should we go back??” Catra whips her head to glare at Adora, her eyebrows furrowing. “There’s nothing for us back there! We could be free- free of having to take orders all the time! Free of the Fright Zone, the Horde! And free of _Shadow Weaver!”_

Adora’s hands latch onto the steering handle and she pulls. Hard. “Catra, you’re not making any sense-!”

Catra yanks on the control, pulling Adora with it. Neither of them seem to notice the fact that their tug-of-war is resulting in the skiff jerking left and right erratically. “We could run away together- we could take ov-!”

“Catra, tree! _Tree!!”_

Metal screeches horribly, twisting into grotesque proportions upon impact. Catra is falling, smacking into a multitude of tree branches on her way down, screaming as she flails her arms, claws scraping along the bark every now and then, searching for a grip and finding none.

She hits the ground, and everything goes black.


	2. Season 1: Episode 1 ~ The Sword, Part 1 {Part 2}

Catra’s eyelids slide open, and she lets out a pained groan as her blurry vision slowly starts to clear up. She’s lying on her back, on a thick tree root, and everything- her head especially- _hurts_.

“Adora…?”

There’s no answer.

Catra groans again, lifting her clawed hand and lightly pressing it to her head. She closes her eyes and sits up, breathing raggedly. Her ribs ache horribly, no doubt from the rough landing. They’ll probably bruise later too.

She slowly pushes herself onto her feet and stumbles around, nearly tripping over more tree roots as she tries to figure out where she is and where Adora is. “Adora!” Catra calls louder.

There’s still no response.

Catra steps into a clearing, and half a second later, as she blinks quickly due to the sharp change in brightness, her vision focuses on a faintly glowing sword in the centre of the clearing, the sharp blade entangled in roots. “Well… that’s not something you see every day,” she mutters to no one in particular. Her intense curiosity overrides reason for the moment, and she starts to approach the lone sword, her head tilting as she takes in the details engraved in the metal, her tail swishing side to side in excitement. As she closes the distance between herself and the weapon, the sword’s glow seems to intensify, growing in brightness.

Still, in spite of a little voice in the back of her head warning her that this probably isn’t a good idea, Catra keeps tiptoeing towards it.

And then, once she’s right in front of the strange sword, she reaches for the golden handle and curls her clawed fingers around it. The coolness of the metal sends a shiver through her hands, up her arms, and then throughout the rest of her body. The sword’s glow is suddenly _blinding_ , but Catra can’t bring herself to let go of it, or even to close her eyes as images of space, symbols, and other strange things began to flash in her vision. She has the feeling that even if she tries to close her eyes, she still wouldn’t be able to block out the images anyway.

**_“Balance must be restored.”_ **

_“Hello to you too,”_ Catra quips dryly.

The voice seems to ignore her sharp reply entirely.

**_“Etheria must seek a hero… Catra…”_ **

Everything crashes into black, just like when Catra was flung off of the skiff. She faintly hears a voice calling her name, from somewhere beyond the darkness.

_“Catra- Catra! Can you hear me? Say something! Please!”_

Catra’s eyelids slide open, and she sees Adora staring down at her, blue eyes wide with fear and worry. The young magicat coughs a little, and then offers her best friend a small smile. “Hey, Adora,” she croaks, her throat hurting a bit just from talking.

“Catra!” Adora looks as if she’s about to burst into tears from relief. “I- I thought-” She doesn’t finish her sentence and instead pulls the feline up into her arms. Catra returns the hug awkwardly, her thoughts still stuck on that strange… dream? _Vision?_ She’s not sure what it was, and she decides it’s not all that important at the moment.

After a moment, Adora pulls back slightly to look her friend in the eyes. “We need to get back to the Fright Zone. You could still have a concussion or something-”

“No!” Catra pushes Adora away, and her eyes narrow into a glare. “We _don’t_ need to go back there! Freedom’s at our _fingertips_ , Adora- all we have to do is _take it.”_

“Catra, you need medical attention-” Adora lifts her hands towards Catra’s arm, to grab it. The magicat jumps back a bit, just out of her reach. _“Catra…”_

“Adora-” Catra stops speaking, her ears twitching and perking up as she catches the faint sounds of branches snapping under boots. She inches closer to her friend and whispers, “I hear something.”

“What?” Adora murmurs back, clearly listening intently.

Less than a minute later, they both catch faint voices conversing from the trees beyond.

_“Bow, just let me lead the way, okay?”_

_“The light came from the edge of the forest.”_

_“Yes, you saw the light- it’s this way.”_

“Wait… the light?”

Before Adora can stop her, Catra is already bounding on all fours across the tree root-ridden ground- headed not away from the voices, but _towards_ them!

“Catra!”

So much for keeping quiet.

Although it doesn’t matter at this point as Catra leaps into the clearing. There’s the weird glowing sword again- and a _princess!_ And… whoever that kid with her is. And they’re going for the sword. Or at least they _were_ , until they saw Catra.

“Horde soldier!” the princess- Catra mentally dubs her as “Sparkles”- shrieks.

The other kid- she dubs him “Arrow Boy”- shouts back, “I see her!”

“Get away from the sword, or suffer the consequences, _Princess!”_ Catra lunges for Sparkles. The purple-y princess vanishes in a flash of violet light, and the magicat crashes into the dirt instead. She scrabbles to her feet, hissing angrily. Something hard _whacks_ her in the back of her head, and she yelps. She whips her head around and sees a golden arrow rolling across the dirt. She supposes she should be grateful it had a rounded end rather than a sharp tip, but that thought doesn’t serve to lessen her frustration in any way.

“Catra!”

Catra’s eyes widen in shock and fear as she sees Adora bursting out from the forest’s tree line, and racing down the clearing towards her. “Adora! _Run!”_ She whirls around, and tries to lunge for the sword this time- only for a fist to meet her face halfway through. She tumbles to the ground, and through her blurry vision she can still see Adora, standing there, watching in obvious horror. “Go! Forget about me, just _run!_ Please!”

“I’ll get help- I _promise_ , Catra! I’ll come back for you!”

The world begins to fade into darkness for the third time that day.

Despite the fact that Adora’s well out of hearing range, Catra mutters, “You’re _such_ an _idiot…”_ And then all thoughts cease as the pitch-black claims her.

~~~~

Catra groans, blinking intermittently as her thoughts swim incomprehensibly in her fogged up brain. She winces as someone practically shouts, “Hey, she’s awake!” Her head pounds from the abrupt shift from silence to extreme loudness.

“Ngggh… keep it down, will you?” Catra tries to cover her ears with her hands, but when she goes to lift them, something tugs at her wrists, pulling them back. Her eyes snap open, and she whips her head down. Her wrists are bound tightly with rope, as are her feet. Another rope connects them, making it impossible for her to lift her hands to her head. She’s sitting on the ground, her back leaning against a damp boulder. Her captors, in addition to tying her up, must’ve propped her up here.

Speaking of her captors-

Catra tilts her head up, ears lowering and eyes narrowing as she glares up at them. “What happened??”

“Quiet, Horde spy! _I_ ask the questions!” Sparkles- who has _her_ sword!- retorts. Arrow Boy waves at her in a “calm down” gesture, but she doesn’t even seem to notice, or at the very least acknowledge it. “How did you make it this far into the Whispering Woods?”

Catra shrugs nonchalantly, a smirk spread wide across her lips. “I dunno, you tell me- I think I might have brain damage from being hit on the head so many times.” She pauses, and adds, “Oh, and for the record, I’m not a spy.”

“You’re here for our sword, aren’t you?” Sparkles presses, lifting up the sword in question for reference.

Catra does her best to hold back a scowl as she replies carefully, “First off, if it really was _your_ sword, it wouldn’t have been sitting in the middle of the forest where _anyone_ could easily find it. I mean, I wasn’t even _looking_ for it, and I found it anyway. Secondly, I found it first. _Finders, keepers_. It’s _mine!_ So go find your _own_ sword, Princess!”

“The Whispering Woods is under the Rebellion’s protection,” Sparkles tells her, seeming to ignore her words entirely. “You were _lucky_ to make it as far as you did.” She turns her head to look at Arrow Boy and goes on, “C’mon, Bow- let’s get this spy back to Bright Moon. Then she can be interrogated _properly.”_

“…” As Arrow Boy- er, _Bow_ (which really isn’t much better of a name, in Catra’s opinion)- pulls the magicat in question to her feet, Catra can only wonder how pathetic the princess idea of a _real_ interrogation is.

Sparkles grabs Bow by the arm and half-whisper half-shouts, “This is _perfect!_ Not only do we have First Ones’ tech for the Rebellion, but we’ve even captured a _Horde spy!_ My mom is gonna be so impressed!”

“Your _mom??”_ Catra had heard every word of what Sparkles said. “I- I just-” She bursts out laughing. “Priority issues much?”

 _“Shut up!”_ Sparkles retorts, whipping her head about to glare at the feline.

~~~~

“You positive we’re going the right way, Glimmer?”

 _Glimmer??_ Catra thinks as she follows the two numbskulls through the forest. _Oh, for the love of Prime-_ what _were their parents thinking?!_ Did their parents make the mistake of looking up names in the “Ten _Worst_ Baby Names” book instead of the “Ten _Best_ Baby Names” book? _Like you’re one to talk._

“Shut up, brain,” Catra mutters under her breath.

“I _know_ what I’m doing, Bow- can you please just trust me for once?” Sparkles- _Glimmer,_ whatever- asks, tapping at the keys of the tracker pad in her hands. The sword is now strapped to her back with the help of some spare rope.

“You know I always trust you,” Bow tells her, his expression and body language indicating he feels a bit on edge (and his words only confirm this), “but I’m starting to get a _liiittle_ freaked out here- I pretty much grew up in these woods, but I’ve _never_ seen this part of them. I’ve heard stories about weird stuff happening out here…”

“It’s _fine,_ okay? Just lemme figure this out.” And with that, Glimmer vanishes in a flash of light.

“Okay! Touchy…” Bow turns around to face Catra, who just glares right back at him. “Sorry about her. Usually she’s really nice.”

Catra’s eyebrow twitches up skeptically. “Really? I’d have guessed otherwise.”

“Well, her mom did just ground her, so…” He trails off when seeing the blank expression on the magicat’s face. “What?”

“Her mom ‘ground’ her? I don’t get it. What’d she use, a shovel?” As the two of them converse, they continue to trudge their way through the forest. Catra can see Glimmer teleporting all over the place in her field of vision, and catches the mutterings of anger the princess is releasing intermittently.

“What?? No, no-” Catra sees that Bow is trying very hard not to laugh, and she doesn’t understand what she could’ve possibly said that was at all amusing. “What I mean is, her mom sent her to her room.”

“…”

“…”

“And you two… just, like, _snuck_ out?” In a way, Catra is almost amused by the irony. While she nor Adora had been punished _recently_ by Shadow Weaver, they did sneak out when they weren’t supposed to. And stole a skiff. Which they crashed. And destroyed. More like _obliterated_.

In any case, it’s all a bit ironic.

She and Adora snuck out, and Bow and Glimmer apparently snuck out too- the look on his face right now confirms it.

“Yeah, kinda- I guess-” Bow stops talking, and waves for Catra to stay quiet as well. They both listen intently, and the magicat catches a faint whimpering noise.

Wait…

Catra and Bow both look at each other, and he nods. Without further ado, he grabs her arm and tugs her through the forest towards the source of the pained sounds. The feline has half a mind to tear herself away now, while he’s distracted, and make her escape- but then that would mean leaving the sword behind, since it’s still with Glimmer.

So she has no choice but to follow along.

The two of them step out into a clearing, almost bumping into Glimmer herself in the process. Catra can see the heart-stricken expression spread across the princess’ features, and Bow can only look on in horror as well. The magicat turns her gaze away from her two captors and now focuses it on what lies ahead. It’s a village, in ruins. And it doesn’t appear to be an ancient village, the feline notes- the buildings and what little remains of the furniture seem to be fairly new.

She sniffs the air, and catches the faint scent of still smoldering wood.

And then she sees it. A droid from the Fright Zone, partially crushed by rubble. Still sparking. The Horde attacked this place.

“This…”

Catra turns her head and sees Glimmer glaring at her in absolute, _seething_ rage.

“The _Horde_ did this. The monsters _you’re_ a part of! Heartless _destroyers-”_ The magicat takes a step back, her whole body stiffening as Glimmer starts to approach her, fists clenched tightly. “- heathens, _murderers-!”_

A faint rumbling cuts Glimmer off, and the three of them stand there, listening. Catra’s ears flatten as the rumbling starts to grow louder. “We need to _run.”_

“For once, I actually agree with you, Horde spy-”

Glimmer doesn’t get to finish her sentence as something tore violently through the earth underneath the village rubble, sending pieces of stone and wood tumbling down the soaring mound. The dust and dirt that had been flung up from all of this eventually clears. Catra and her captors, who are all pretty much glued to the spot with terror, can now see the source of it all.

Some kind of giant insect creature- Catra doesn’t know _what_ it is exactly. It’s hideous, for sure- those freaky eyes and massive mandibles that no doubt could easily skewer all three of them with one snap. And it turns around on its long, hairy legs, to look at the trio.

Catra swallows hard, her heart racing with rising levels of adrenaline.

“Can we start running _now?”_


	3. Season 1: Episodes 1 & 2 ~ The Sword, Parts 1 {Part 3} & 2 {Part 1}

Catra is having a bad day.

Correction: Catra is having a very, _very_ bad day. First her best friend gets promoted and is eventually going to be transferred, leaving Catra and the rest of her team behind in the Fright Zone. Then, after having a _blast_ with the skiff, she and Adora crash it in the Whispering Woods- and destroy the vehicle itself in the process. Then, she finds a stupid and very _weird_ sword in the middle of the woods, gets her head banged up so many times that she knows she’ll have a splitting headache in the morning, has her butt handed to her by a sparkly _princess_ and a guy with a bow _and_ is held captive by the two of them.

And now?

Now Catra finds herself at the mercy of a giant hairy insect with huge beady eyes and a nasty temper- if the way it starts thrashing its legs around violently when Glimmer throws a ball of light in its face is anything to go by. Running hadn’t exactly worked out, since the insect creature had been able to overtake the three of them pretty quickly. So the only option they really have is to stand their ground and fight. Bow nocks several golden arrows to his bowstring and let them fly. They strike the insect’s carapace- and just bounce off harmlessly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Catra mutters. She whips her head towards Glimmer and shouts while she works on tearing up the ropes binding her while her captors are occupied, “Hey! _Princess!_ Can’t you just teleport the three of us out of here?!” She hopes that Glimmer was just under too much stress to have considered this option yet, and that there isn’t a reason as to why she hadn’t tried that.

The princess seems to be too occupied with the stupid bug to even hear her.

By now, the ropes that trapped Catra’s wrists are nothing more than shreds on the ground, thanks to the claws of her feet. Within moments, the rest of the ropes join their ripped-up brethren, and the magicat’s back on her feet. Glimmer gets flung into a tree, and she falls to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Bow shouts and runs after her, loosing another arrow- which explodes upon impact with the insect. It shudders in pain, the carapace where the arrow struck instantly being scorched. Catra scrambles on all fours for the sword- which had torn loose from Glimmer during her flight and splashed in a puddle of mud several yards away.

Her fingers wrap around the cool metal handle of the sword, and- as she lifts the dripping weapon out of the puddle- she whips her head around to see the insect as it charges at Bow and Glimmer. The former seems to occupied with trying to hoist the latter over his shoulders to try to dodge out of the way.

Catra should just leave them there.

She has the sword now, she’s free of those darn ropes- she can make a run for it now. There’s nothing that’s keeping her here. The giant bug stops in the middle of the clearing, for no visible or audible reason, and it shuffles around on its hairy legs to glare at the magicat with its freaky beady eyes.

“Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me,” Catra mutters, starting to back away slowly.

The insect then releases a terrible shriek and starts to charge right at her. Screwing her eyes shut, she flings the sword up to protect herself, and releases a small yelp when something that feels distinctly like a small charge of energy bursting from the sword’s handle and run into her fingers, through her hands, her arms, and the rest of her body.

Sparks of light flash in Catra’s vision, despite the fact that her eyes are closed. The sparks converge, condensing into… a person? And an awfully tall one at that, she thinks. The woman’s skin and clothes are varying shades of blue, and her clothes are… well, _weird_. Catra turns her attention away from her visitor and whips her head about. “What the…” The feline quickly realises she’s no longer in the Whispering Woods, with that stupid bug and her two captors- but rather a room with sparkly purple crystals jutting from the floor, and shiny metal walls that appear to be a dark blue.

 _“Who_ are you- and _where_ have you taken me?!” Catra hisses, now glaring at the woman again.

“My name is Light Hope,” the woman answers. “I have been waiting a long time for you, but I could not reach you until you forged your connection with the sword.”

 _Okay, that answers the_ first part _of my question,_ Catra thinks with some annoyance. She doesn’t hold back the scowl on her face as she asks, “Okay, ‘Light Hope.’ Now- _where_ exactly are we?”

“If you are referring to your physical body, it is still in the Whispering Woods,” Light Hope answers.

Now _we’re getting somewhere._

“And, uhh… _non-physically_ speaking??”

“We are in a temporary digital mindspace I have created that, once you are returned to your physical body, will be deleted,” Light Hope explains. She then goes on, “The passage of time in the physical world is much slower than here. We have a short time available before your return to your physical body becomes critically necessary.”

Catra opens her mouth to ask another question, but the strange woman doesn’t give her the opportunity to speak.

“As such, I am afraid I cannot answer any more questions for the time being. Etheria has need of you, Catra. The sword- it is meant for you. Will you use it, and its power? Will you fight for the honor of Grayskull?”

“I- what?! What the heck is a _Grayskull??”_ Catra’s eyes narrow, her ears flatten, and her tail swishes back and forth quickly as she retorts, “You can’t expect for me to pledge to _anything_ without giving me the _details_ first-”

“We are out of time,” Light Hope interrupts, which only serves to feed Catra’s growing frustration. “You must make a choice _now._ Your life will depend on it.”

“Hey, _I’m_ not finished with you!” Catra lunges for the other woman, only to phase right through her and smack painfully onto the floor. The magicat scrambles to her feet and whirls around, only to find that Light Hope is gone. “You _coward!!”_

Near blinding light fills her vision again, and the feline finds herself back in the Whispering Woods, the sword in her hands still raised high. And the insect creature is still charging at her. She knows that she won’t stand a chance trying to fight against the thing with nothing but a lousy- and very weird- sword, and with its attention on her, there’s no way she’ll be able to outrun it either.

**_“Your life will depend on it.”_ **

So was Light Hope basically saying that if she _doesn’t_ make the choice to fight for the honor of Grayskull (whatever the heck that is), that she’d die at the pinchers of a giant bug??

 _I’m so gonna regret this later…_ Catra raises the sword higher, and, closing her eyes, she calls out at the top of her voice, “For the honor of _Grayskull!”_ The young magicat feels another, more powerful charge of energy running through her fingers, her hands, and the rest of her body. Then Catra feels a weight settling on her shoulders, both literally and figuratively, and something cold and heavy settling on both of her lower arms. From the newly formed shoulder-pad on her right shoulder, she can feel a long piece of cloth settling against her side- a cape?

And she feels… stronger?

Like she can take on the whole world, and absolutely _nothing_ can stop her. Catra’s eyelids slide back open, and she realises with a start that she’s taller now too. Her gaze flicks up to the giant bug. It’s stopped. It’s just sitting there, right in front of her, all of a sudden _calm_. The feline opens her mouth to speak- but no words come out, so she closes it back up. She then turns her attention to Bow and Glimmer, who are both staring at her with shock written all over their features.

Bow is the first one to finally speak, and his words are not what she’d been expecting. “… why the pizza cape?”

Catra’s face scrunches in utter bewilderment. _What the_ heck _is he talking about??_ She looks down, grabbing the tail of her new cape with her free hand and staring down at the crimson coloured cloth between her clawed fingers. There’s an oddly shaped emblem stamped on its side- mostly yellow with a thin light-tan outline, and inside the yellow part, there are five light red dots and one dark red dot with three tiny white plus sign-like symbols on it.

_So is that what a “pizza” is, or what??_

The young magicat shakes her head, letting go of the cloth. She looks back at the insect, sensing… something from it. Some sort of… emotion? Catra takes a cautious step towards the creature, and, after seeing that it doesn’t seem to have any intention of attacking her at the moment, she settles her hand on its head, between its two sets of beady eyes.

 _Regret. It feels regret. Probably for attacking us… but why??_ Catra senses something else. _Fear. It’s afraid._ But of what?

**_Of you._ **

The feline shakes her head again- she doesn’t know where that thought came from, or why it came in the first place, but it only adds to her uneasiness about the whole thing. Today’s been a _really_ weird day. Catra almost wonders if she’s just been _dreaming_ this whole time, and that in just a minute or two she’ll wake up back in the Fright Zone, and just barely show up in time for training with Adora and the rest of their team.

But she doesn’t. She doesn’t wake up back there. She stays right here.

Catra lifts up the sword in her hand, tilting the blade so she can see her reflection. She can see her hair, which is normally a dark brown, is now a fiery red (and has some braids in it too), and her eyes now shine with a soft blue and yellow glow respectively. Her fur is the same shade it’s always been. Her normally scarlet headpiece is now a shiny gold, with a sparkly red gem at the centre.

“Apparently being a princess is _contagious,”_ Catra mutters, her left eye twitching. _“Yippee.”_

~~~~

“Soooo… you wanna tell us how you did that?”

“Did what?” Catra’s eyes narrow into a glare at the question. They’ve been walking for a little while now, trying to find their way out of the Whispering Woods- and she’s still stuck in this _ridiculous_ princess-y outfit. So far, no luck in finding their way out of the woods. Or a way to get rid of this stupid get-up.

At least the cape is kind of cool. _But I still have_ no _idea what a_ pizza _is._

If she could, Catra would just leave these two idiots behind to find their own way out of the forest- but then that would mean she’d be on her own, and who knows what else might be in these woods? Just because the one bug didn’t attack her earlier when she turned into… _whatever this is_ doesn’t mean that other creatures lurking around the forest would pass her up as a potential _snack_.

So she has no choice but to trudge along once more with these numbskulls. At least they’re smart enough to not try to take the sword from her.

Well, for now that is.

“You mean turn into a freaking _princess??_ All I did was lift up the sword-” The magicat holds up the sword in question for reference, “- and say, ‘For the honor of Grayskull.’ That’s _it.”_

“Thank you, for sharing information _we already know,”_ Glimmer retorts, rolling her eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Catra quips, her lips curling into a smirk. She’s not about to tell them what happened with Light Hope in that digital mindspace thingy. For one, they don’t _need_ to know about that part. And two, she’s not all too sure if that really happened or not.

“Why are you still with us, anyway?” Bow asks. “I mean, you’ve got the sword, and you could’ve escaped a long time ago, so…” A small grin spreads across his lips and he asks, “Is it because you secretly _like_ us?”

The magicat’s eye twitches, and her fur- her tail fur especially- sticks up. Her body stiffens, and she whips her head around to glare at him. “Wha- I don’t _like_ you! Why would I like you?? You two knocked me out, tied me up, and dragged me around in a giant-bug-ridden forest that we can’t even find our way out of! Not to mention Sparkles over here took _my_ sword.”

“It wasn’t even _your_ sword to begin with!” Glimmer protests. “And my name is _not_ ‘Sparkles!’”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure whoever had it _last_ doesn’t need it anymore,” Catra retorts, deciding to ignore that last part. “I mean, who in their right mind abandons their own sword in the middle of a forest filled with Prime knows _what_ , where literally anyone can find it, unless they’re, y’know, _dead??”_

“That doesn’t automatically make the sword yours,” Bow points out, now frowning.

 _“Anyway-_ the reason I’m still with you two numbskulls is that even with the sword, that doesn’t mean I’ll be able to find my way out of this forest on my own,” Catra explains. “I’d rather _not_ accidentally fall into a _nest_ of one of those _things_ , thank you very much.”

The feline realises all too late that she’s made a mistake in saying that, when she sees the smirk forming on Glimmer’s face.

“Awww, the _wittle_ kitty is _scared_ of the big _giant_ buggy?” Catra hisses at the princess in warning, although this doesn’t seem to frighten the latter one bit. “Does the _wittle_ kitty need-”

Bow, thank goodness, interrupts Glimmer by shushing her and waving his hand for quiet.

“What is it?”

“Do you guys hear that?” Bow asks. Everyone quiets down, and they listen for whatever it is that he’s hearing. Catra’s ear twitches as she catches the faint hum of… something. Something… powering up? But the hum doesn’t seem to be rising in volume, so then what could it possibly be-

She whips her head around, and sees weaving in and out between the trees beyond the faint outline of a person.

And they’re… _shimmering?_

“What the-?” Catra bounds for the sparkling form, not even hearing Glimmer and Bow as they shout after her. “Wait!” the magicat calls out, skidding to a stop when the strange person does. They turn their head, and when Catra sees their face, she releases a soft gasp of disbelief.

It’s _her_ … but at the same time, it’s _not_ her.

It’s someone else, wearing armour eerily a lot like the outfit Catra’s been stuck in all day.

“Who… who are you?”

The woman turns her head away and starts running again.

“Wait- come back!” Catra starts racing after her again, leaping over tree roots, almost twisting her ankle on a small rock now and then. “Stop, please! I have questions!”

The shimmering remains out of her reach, throughout the entirety of her flight, until the young magicat finds herself stumbling across a metal platform, with tall pillars outlining it, some of which have collapsed with time. Catra can see the woman running towards a triangular door in the ruins ahead. She follows after her, and catches the faint, distorted voice calling out, _“Eternia.”_

And then she phases right through the door, out of Catra’s reach.

“No, no, _no!”_ Catra runs to the door and bangs her fist against it. “Hey! Open this door! Come _on!”_ But there’s nothing. No response. Not acknowledgement that she’s been heard. No sign of life whatsoever. There’s absolutely _nothing_.

Catra turns round, letting her back fall against the still-sealed door. She slides down onto her rear, and shuffles so her legs are underneath her arms. She curls her tail around her ankles and struggles to hold back a shudder.

“Adora… _where_ are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% pleased with this chapter, but I guess it's better than nothing jkdsjkdjkjk Also, the whole pizza cape thing is a minor reference to Assassin's Creed II, and the Medici cape that Ezio gets partways through the game. And the emblem on the cape looks a lot like a pepperoni pizza XD That, and because I'm an AC fan, I couldn't help but make reference to that in this fic.


	4. Season 1: Episode 2 ~ The Sword, Part 2 {Part 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't very good... at least I feel like it isn't. And sorry it's shorter too djfjkfkjgf

_“Adora…_ where _are you?”_

Adora runs down the hall, adrenaline fueling her legs as her boots clank against the steel floor. Her heart pounds against her chest, and her lungs ache with every breath taken. Her leg muscles are sore from non-stop running. But she’s almost there, she’s almost to the mission control room-

 _“Oof!”_ Adora smacks hard into something, and stumbles backwards, falling rear-first onto the floor. She rubs her head, wincing in pain as she tries to gather her thoughts. The blonde tilts her gaze upward, and her eyes widen upon seeing the person she’d bumped into is none other than Shadow Weaver- the very person she needed to find. “Shadow Weaver! I-” Adora hurriedly scrambles onto her feet and gives her a salute.

“At ease, Force Captain,” Shadow Weaver tells her dryly. When Adora opens her mouth again to speak once more, Shadow Weaver cuts her off by adding, “I know you and Catra took a skiff from the hangar. I also know that you crashed the skiff in the Whispering Woods, _and_ that Catra was subdued by Rebellion soldiers.”

Adora stands there in utter bewilderment, not sure what to say now.

“I have already sent operatives to… _deal_ with the situation,” Shadow Weaver goes on. “In the meantime, we have more _pressing_ matters to attend to.”

“But I-”

Adora’s protest is immediately shut down by the witch saying, “You would do well to remember your _place_. What is given can just as easily be taken away.” As if to emphasise her point, Shadow Weaver reaches out and fondles the Force Captain badge pinned to Adora’s jacket. “As I said, I have sent operatives to handle it. You have no need to worry yourself further over Catra’s safety.”

The blonde sighs, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds. She then opens them and looks up at the sorceress, trying to swallow down the many protests building up in her chest and throat. “Okay…”

“Good. Now, I have something _very_ important to discuss with you,” Shadow Weaver explains, letting her hand fall away from Adora’s badge. “Walk with me, Force Captain.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Adora murmurs softly, falling into line beside the witch. She can only hope that whoever Shadow Weaver sent will be able to get to Catra in time and bring her home safely…

~~~~

_Meanwhile…_

“Horde spy!”

Catra groans, whipping her head up towards Glimmer and Bow as they approach. Both of them are panting- probably due to trying to keep up with the feline when she’d run off. “For the _last_ time, my name is _not_ ‘Horde spy.’”

“As long as you keep calling me ‘Sparkles,’” Glimmer declares, “I’ll keep calling you ‘Horde spy.’ Fair is fair.”

 _“Anyway,”_ Bow cuts in, before more bickering can ensue, “why’d you run off like that?”

“I saw someone- or at least, I think I did,” Catra answers, her frown deepening. “She… looked like me. Not like, me _me_ \- but… her get-up looked an awful lot like mine. She led me here. Went right through this door.” The magicat tilts her head towards the door she’s leaning against. Her breath hitches as she feels the energy being drained from her body. Catra’s vision swims with cloudiness- she hears voices, Glimmer’s and Bow’s, but she can’t make out what they’re saying.

And then her vision clears up. But she feels… tired. Her bones almost _ache_ , and- wait- “Where’s the sword?!”

Catra scrambles to her feet, whipping her head around frantically as her eyes search desperately for the sword, and realises she’s back to normal again- if suddenly going from her normal height to a practical giant was disorienting, somehow going from being tall to normal again is even more so.

“Uhh…” Bow points at Catra’s head, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. Glimmer, who’s staring at where his finger is directing, also seems to be confused.

The feline stares at him blankly for a full three seconds before she realises he’s pointing at her headpiece.

Catra lifts her hands to it, shivering when her fingers make contact with the cool metal. It feels… different somehow. She pulls the mask off, ignoring a few locks of hair that fall over her face, and then turns it over in her hands. She stares down in astonishment upon seeing that the headpiece is still gold, with small designs engraved in the metal. The only difference now is that the gemstone in the centre is now blue.

_Just like the gem in the sword…_

“This day just keeps getting weirder and _weirder,”_ Catra mutters, turning the mask back around and settling it on her head once more.

“You can say _that_ again,” Glimmer remarks. She starts looking around, taking in the ruins surrounding the three of them. “These look like First Ones’ ruins…”

“Okay, I have to ask- what the heck is a ‘First One,’ and _why_ are they such a big deal?” Catra asks, crossing her arms. Her tail swishes back and forth as she awaits a response.

“You don’t know who the First Ones are?” Bow looks surprised, as does Glimmer. He then explains, “They’re a race of explorers who came to Etheria a long time ago, with technology way more advanced than what we’ve got right now. But they disappeared about a thousand years ago, leaving a lot of these ruins behind. No one knows why they left, or why they left all of this behind when they did. The Horde didn’t tell you about them??”

Catra just shrugs. “Shadow Weaver probably thought it wasn’t important to keep me in the loop about things like that.” A lightbulb suddenly goes off in the magicat’s head. “Wait a second!” She whirls around and looks up at the door in front of her, her thoughts running a mile a minute. “Before she went through the door, the person I was chasing said something when she came up to it…” The feline takes a wary step back as she tries to remember what exactly the woman- or whatever it is she saw- had said. “Et… E… _Eternia!”_

The ruins start to rumble, and the door before them starts to split, sliding into the gaps of the surrounding wall and floor. Within moments, the door is completely gone and before them, inside the ruins, awaits a pitch-black abyss.

“We are _not_ going in there,” Glimmer says bluntly.

Catra looks over at the sparkly princess and smirks. Much to the latter’s absolute horror, she replies, “Awww, is the _wittle_ princess afraid of the dark?”

Glimmer gives the magicat a death glare, as if _daring_ her to say _one more word_. This only serves to encourage the feline to do just _that_.

“Does the _wittle_ princess need- _ack!_ Get _down!”_ Catra leaps, shoving both Glimmer and Bow down as she falls to the onto the platform with them. A laser beam sails over their heads, hitting the wall behind them.

“What was that?!” Bow squirms underneath Catra and accidentally elbowing Glimmer a bit in the process, trying to see what’s even happening.

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Catra hisses in response, eyes flicking about for any sign of the attacker(s). Her ear twitches, and she whips her head slightly to the left. Beyond the collapsed columns of the ruins, she can see the faint outlines of…

_Oh, crap._

“Yeah, that’s really our cue to leave.” She scrambles to her feet and shoves the two of them through the entrance of the ruins, just as another laser beam strikes the spot where they’d all been sprawled across only seconds before. The magicat then leaps in after them, and the door _wooshes_ shut, enveloping them all in darkness.

“I can’t see _anything,”_ Glimmer groans. “Hang on, let me-” Catra can see faint sparks of light flickering between the princess’s fingers as she speaks.

“But Glimmer,” Bow starts, “we’re a long way from Bright Moon- it’ll be a while before you can recharge-”

“Bow! _Not_ in front of the _Horde spy!”_

“You have to _recharge_ your magic?” Catra doesn’t even try to hold back her laughter. “So you’re like- you’re basically like those little rechargeable _batteries?”_

The sparks at this point have condensed into an orb of bright light. Glimmer ignores the feline’s words and tosses the sphere up into the air. The room is quickly flooded by a soft, purple-y pink glow.

“So you mind telling us what _that_ was outside?” Glimmer crosses her arms and glares at Catra, clearly wanting an answer _right now._

“Horde robots.” Catra almost growls the words out. “Shadow Weaver probably sent them.”

“So then why didn’t you just let them capture us?” Bow asks, looking at the magicat in surprise. “You’d have been able to go back to the Fright Zone _, and_ have two prisoners for the Horde to interrogate- not to mention a piece of First Ones’ tech for them to study.” He gestures to Catra’s headpiece as he speaks.

“Pretty sure they were trying to _kill_ us,” Catra retorts, her ears twitching and her tail swishing back and forth. “Usually the Horde robots _don’t_ shoot at people unless they’re trying to kill them. And that laser beam was big enough to roast all three of us. So _you’re welcome.”_

With that having been said, the feline walks past the two Rebels, purposefully flicking her tail in Glimmer’s face.

 _“Hey!”_ the princess shouts indignantly, swatting at the tail.

The three of them start wandering down the halls, and as they pass through them one by one, Catra notices the crystals scattered across the rooms here and there, rooted firmly in the metal floor and ceiling. She also notices the strange glyphs in the floors and walls. She doesn’t know what language this is (though, since these are apparently First Ones’ ruins, it’s likely that these symbols were their written language). In any case, despite not knowing this language at all, the words seem almost… familiar to her.

No.

It’s more than that.

It’s almost as if she can _read_ the words, make out what they’re saying-

“Ugh, _how_ do we get out of here?” Glimmer mutters, seeming agitated, interrupting the feline’s train of thought. Catra can’t really blame her- she’d like to be out of this place right about now too. Especially since their feet are kicking up quite a bit of dust, which is irritating the feline’s nose to no end.

“Ahh…” Catra lifts a hand up to cover her nose, but by then it’s too late. _“Ah-choo!”_ She hums as she wipes her nose lightly with the back of her hand, and her ear twitches as she hears Bow quickening his steps to catch up with her.

“Aww, is that your sneeze?” he asks, almost _excitedly_.

 _Who gets excited over a_ sneeze?? Catra wonders, frowning. “… so what if it is?”

“It’s just-” Bow’s eyes get a little, well _big_ , and he brings his hands to his chest as he finally finishes, “- so- _cuuute!”_

 _Oh no. Oh_ no!

Catra punches him hard in the arm, retorting, “It’s a _normal_ sneeze!”

“No. It’s the _cutest_ sneeze of _all time!”_

Out of the corner of her eye, Catra can see Glimmer shaking her head slowly… and yet, the feline can also see a faint smile on the princess’s face. The magicat stops walking and whirls around to face Bow, her tail fur bristling in annoyance. “Cut it _out!_ I am not _cute!”_

“The _angrier_ you get,” Bow goes on, despite Catra’s obviously increasing irritation, “the _cuter_ you are!”

“Hey, guys!” Glimmer calls, grabbing their attention before Catra decides on just _how_ she wants to retaliate. The sparkly princess points to the end of the hallway and continues, “You see that too, right?”

The end of the corridor appears to open up into a much larger room, and it almost looks as if… Catra can’t quite make out what it is, even if she squints. She scampers on all fours to get closer to the entrance of the room, and as she stands up back onto just her feet, her eyes widen at the sight beyond. “No way.”

Attached to the wall across from her, stretching from corner to corner, from floor to ceiling, is glass splashed with many different colours, all deliberately selected and applied to form an image. An image of none other than the shimmering woman Catra had been chasing through the Whispering Woods not that long ago.

And below the woman is a series of glyphs painted on the glass, forming one word.

_She-Ra._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it- the "cute sneeze" joke was going to pop up at some point. And this won't be the last we see of it either XD
> 
> Also, Catra, Bow is just telling the truth- you really do have the cutest sneeze. <3


End file.
